Good Enough For Her
by KeepCalmAndFuckItAll
Summary: (au, see authors notes inside, please?, ooc !goodMorgan x oc) Morgan Corinthos has spent his whole life feeling inadequate, not loved or important to anyone. When his father goes too far at his wedding reception and reveals the truth hid from Kiki, he thinks he's losing the girl he loved so he storms out, runs into a former classmate. How will their chance meeting change his life?
1. authors notes & cautions

AUTHORS NOTES:

Like always, I don't own General Hospital, nor do I own the plots on the show, or the characters. I also do not make any money off this stuff, so **reviews are loved.**

**Warnings Include:**

**- swearing**

**- eventual sex**

**- heavy fluff**

**- some dark topics here and there**

**- an AU timeline, set from today's show, going on my own choosing from there.**

**FOR DETAILS ON MY OC, GO TO MY PROFILE, PLEASE?**

CHARACTER WARNINGS:

!BADGUYGONEGOOD MORGAN, !SEXYMORGAN, OTHERS AS NEEDED

*sorry, it pissed me off the shit they've done with Morgan's character so far. Total disappointment. So this is Morgan how** I WISH** they'd written him.

AU WARNINGS:

The kiss between Ava / Morgan didn't happen because to be honest, I hate her and I hate Kiki. I threw up in my mouth a little when I saw that today, and in my fit of disgust, I sat down, started outlining this.. So this story begins AFTER he's stormed out of the place their 'wedding party' was going to be held.

Also in my story, the wedding will be annulled shortly . You'll see why.

Lots of Kiki bashing. If you don't like it, please don't comment, because frankly, I hate her, so yeah, I'm going to bash her.

**GOOD ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE**

**Morgan Corinthos hasn't ever felt like he was loved by his own family. They sent him off to boarding school, they've lied to him on occasion. He's just never felt like he measured up. When he found Kiki, he THOUGHT he found someone who accepted him, flaws and mistakes, all of it.. But then she betrayed him with his own brother, and his father basically ended their marriage with the simple truth, claiming that it was for his own good.**

**After harsh words, he storms out, and he's wandering, upset. He happens to bump into a former classmate when he's out on this wandering, and she sort of makes him curious when she gives him a ride and lets him crash on her couch, because he's been drinking and he's quite intoxicated.**

**They talk and the talk sticks with him. He finds himself befriending the girl, and then when Kiki suddenly decides she DOES love Morgan, after seeing him with this other girl, becoming jealous and angry, the situation gets a little intense.**

**Will two lovers become friends? Or will Kiki and Morgan fix things? What other obstacles will the two of them (oc x Morgan) face along the way and has he finally found someone he's 'good enough for?'**


	2. a chance meeting, pt 1

**CHAPTER 01**

_a chance meeting_

Morgan gaped at his family, at his wife, all the people who were supposed to love him and finally, he snapped. After yelling at his father, who'd started all of this by revealing his desperate attempt to hide the truth, how Michael wasn't Kiki's cousin, from Kiki, so he wouldn't lose her to his brother too, like he seemed to lose everyone to Michael, the golden boy, the favorite son.

"Fuck this." he muttered quietly as he turned, holding his jaw where his father punched him back after he'd thrown the first punch. Picking up his blazer, he turned and walked out the door, ignoring the calls of his mother in law. He didn't feel like hearing her right now, he didn't feel like dealing with any of them right now.

Everything hurt, his heart was literally breaking in two. What hurt the most though is that Kiki hadn't bothered to even leave the room when he did just now. She'd been distancing herself throughout the entire argument and one look into her eyes told Morgan all he needed to know.. He'd officially lost her.. To his brother, no doubt.

Hey they had kissed a while back, more than once.

He found a bar that he knew would accept his lack of id, for money instead, and he signalled the bartender to 'keep 'em coming' as he sat there, thought about everything he'd ever went through, wondering when he'd ever be good enough for someone to love, someone to want, someone to need around.

He thought for a moment about ending it all, but he couldn't do that, he was too chicken, really. He thought about going back and just beating the hell out of his older brother, but he didn't want to do that either, because no matter what happened after tonight, they were going to be brothers forever.

"I'll take that bottle to go." he growled drunkenly as he placed money on the bar and took the bottle, stumbling blindly to the door and out into the night.

He was walking, or tripping every other step, more like it, when the headlights blinded him and he staggered, tripped and fell down. The car stopped maybe a few feet in f ront of him and he heard someone shouting at him in another language, angrily.

–

Today had been one hell of a long day for Zara. She'd had 2 classes back to back, then she had to turn in her piece for the paper, and then she'd had an audition for a musical she wanted to be in. Right now, all she really wanted to do, more than anything, was get home and strip down, fall into her big bath tub and just soak with some relaxing music.

Most girls her age were just now starting college, they were probably out partying. But having been adopted and raised by two of the most 'childish' people she'd ever met, Zara hadn't ever really been the 'let your hair down and get wild' kind of girl.. Unless, of course, she was dancing. That's the only time the wild side came out of the quiet and reserved 19 year old Brazilian American female.

She flipped through the radio station idly as she drove into town and then it happened.. A taller black haired male staggered drunkenly out of the nearest bar, and directly into the path of her car. Luckily, she hadn't been going as fast as she might have been normally, if it'd been a longer day, and she'd been more tired than usual. She quickly slammed on brakes and her Eclipse convertible came to a stop far enough away from him that she could see when he tripped and fell in the road.

"Is this idiot insane?" she muttered to herself in disbelief as she parked her car, turned on the fhashers and walked to where the guy lie.

She blinked and gasped a little when she saw him again.. Morgan Corinthos.. She hadn't seen him since his parents sent him to some boarding school while they were in high school. But he was still as ruggedly handsome as he'd been then and she held out her hand while giving him an angry speech in Brazilian AND English.

"You s-should have l-left me there, damn it." he growled roughly as he looked up at her, blinked a little, the crooked grin coming easily when he remembered her.

"I-i remember y-you.. I-i think."

"That's nice, but let's get you off the fucking asphalt, okay?" she said as she hauled him up off the ground and slid her arm around his back, his arm around her shoulder as she looked up and said "Do not throw up in my car, okay?"

"Y-you g-got prettier" he drawled as she blushed a little, shook her head and opened her passenger door, waving off some curious onlookers as she called out stffly, "Nothing to fucking see here, move along, people." and shut the door behind him after leaning in, belting him in.

His hand gripped her wrist and she flinched away, but then he said quietly, "W-why'd you stop?"

"Because, you big idiot, you were about to get ran over, if not by me, then by the next person who came whizzing through. "

His eyes roamed her small slightly toned and curvy body and he leaned in and brushed hair out of her eyes. "Y-you.. Your hair looks better long. Y-you should keep it that way."

"Where am I taking you?"

"Not to my wife's house. I'm gonna leave her.. S-she's in l-love with my f-fucking brother. And d-dad's out, I-i kinda punched him just now before I-I stormed out of my reception... I – I don't wanna hear my mom's shit tonight.."

She rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and biting her full lower lip, she looked at him and said "I'll take you back to my loft for tonight."

He managed a smile, nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he squeezed his eyes shut because everything was spinning, he felt good and numb, but everything still fucking hurt at the moment.

"So.. It sounds like you've had a shitty day."

"M-mhmm." Morgan said as he asked, "Y-you?"

"Me what?"

"A-are you married?"

She laughed a little, the sound crystalline, tickling his ears, making him grin the sideways cocky grin she'd fallen completely head over heels for in high school.

"No... Not me.. I'd rather give everybody else advice than even attempt to have my own love life. Besides.. I attract all the assholes in the free world, seems like."

He nodded and then said quietly, " I – I bust my as-ss and t-try to be a good guy.. But every time I do, my brother does it better.. My family hates me."

"Morgan, don't say that."

"A-aww.. now that's n-not fair, y-you know my name a-and I- I can't remember y-your name.." he mumbled as he leaned lazily against her, so maybe the world would STOP spinning, making him sick to his stomach as she managed a smile and then said quietly, "My name's Zara."

"T-that's a p-pretty name."

"You're not gonna be sick on me, right, Morgan?"

He shook his head, but he was getting paler and paler by the second.

They were only a street away from her small loft apartment on the less than glamourous side of town, a side he'd probably die before he breathed in, if he were sober, so she was happy when she pulled into her space in front of her 'loft' on the ground level, and he leaned heavily on the door, laughing and muttering drunkenly about how cars were getting 'too damn complicated to operate'

"Just give me a second, okay? I'll get it." she said as she walked around and opened the door, then leaned in again, their bodies brushing slightly, her nose filling with his expensive cologne and his system getting a jolt from her soft smooth skin and the cotton candy smell of her perfume. She unfastened his belt and held out her hand.

Once they were inside her loft, he looked around, smiled a little. This place had a warm lived in feel. It wasn't designer decorated, it was just bright, colorful, warm, inviting. He picked up a picture sitting on a bookshelf and smiled as he asked, "Y-your parents?"

"My adoptive parents, yes."

"Is this E-egypt?"

"Yeah.. My dad.. he traveled a lot for work.. Took me and my mom during the summer when it wasn't too dangerous."

"T-too dangerous?"

She gave a little laugh and said "Let's just say the mob isn't the only element of crime in good old Port Charles and leave it at that, shall we?"

"Ahhh."

"Yeah."

She walked through a beaded doorway and into her room, grabbing a pillow, and a blanket, then sighed as she realized that thanks to tonight's little unexpected surprise, her long hot bubble bath and sleep would probably be postponed, because she couldn't just leave him in there, drunk and heartbroken, probably sick as all get out before it was all over with.

She just wasn't that kind of girl.

Morgan looked around the pictures in the room, gaped at one of her in a bikini on a beach with a few other girls he thought he recognized from Madison Prep, the year or two he'd been there. He quickly sat it down, raked his hand through his black hair as he turned, bumped into her a little.

"W-where's your bathroom? I'm gonna.. I'm gonna be sick."

She helped him down the hallway and then stood in the pale blue and white tiled retro style bathroom as she wet a rag with cool water, held it to the back of his neck. "T-that.." he groaned as he continued to vomit, "F-feels good."

She nodded and then said "Empty now?"

He held up a finger and she groaned, turning her head.

"Better now." he muttered as he stood, his face going red with embarassment beneath his normally dark tanned skin.

"Okay, let's get you settled in on the couch." she muttered as she stood in front of him, looking up.

"You're prettier than I remember." he said again as she shook her head, looked down. "I 'm not pretty. You shouldn't be saying all this."

"If it's true, then hell yes, I'll say it." Morgan said calmly as he asked, "You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"Truth?"

He nodded and she shook her head and said "Not really."

She helped him into the living room and got him settled in on the couch, then went into her own room, flopped across the oversized bed, letting out a long breath.

Of all the ways she'd pictured seeing him again, of all of her racy fantasies, of all the scenarios, she never thought she'd run into him when he was at probably the hardest point in his life, and the lonliest in her own.

The phone rang and she called out, "Let it go to voice.. My ex is a douchebag, he's been calling lately."

Morgan raised a brow as the voice recorder recorded at least 4 minutes of a guy swearing angrily and drunkenly at her, demanding she come back to him, or she'd be sorry she ever met him, saying basically that if he wasn't with her, nobody else would have her.

"Wow. You weren't lying when you said you drew assholes to you." he muttered to himself in the dark and for a moment, toyed with picking up and telling the guy on the other end a few facts of life.

Or just giving him Kiki's number, hell, she liked to get around, apparently.

She lie in her bed, wincing as she remembered everything the guy on the phone put her through, and reminded herself why letting guys in was not a good idea. She always got hurt, or they got bored and left her. She wasn't enough for them, apparently.

She got the distinct feeling that it'd be a long night, one of her longest running crushes lying in the next room, on the couch, shirtless.

"The shit I get myself into." she muttered before she finally fell asleep, wondering if he'd even still be here in the morning..


	3. the morning after a chance meeting

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH FOR REVIEWING! AND TO THE TWO WHO ARE NOW FOLLOWING MY STORY, TWILIGHTCRAZYASSBITCH and APHASS. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

_the morning after a chance meeting_

"I'm never drinking again." came the muffled muttering of a barely awake, and now, apparently pantsless AND shirtless Morgan Corinthos from her couch as she tried quickly to avert her eyes when she walked past her couch, realized just how little he was wearing right now. She bit her lower lip, gave a slight giggle and asked calmly, "Hang over?"

"Hell yes." he grumbled as he sat up, grabbing for his pants.

"You kinda ralphed on them. They're in the wash. You can wear this for now." she muttered as she held out a pair of sweats, a white t shirt to him, her other hand on her hip as she said "Shower will definitely help, Morgan."

"Oh, so you're saying I stink, huh?" he asked, managing a smile, although it was slightly wounded, it wasn't his typical megawatt and killer smile. She shook her head quietly, shrugging as she pointed him down the hallway, a firm look on her face. "Feisty."

"Mhmm.. You have to get clean. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna go wherever it is you're gonna go today, smelling like you crawled out of a bottle. And I have two dance classes to teach."

"Oh really."

"Really."

" I actually have nowhere I really want to go.. Which kind of leads into what I'm going to ask you.. This is crazy, but.. Can I stay here for a few days, until I figure things out? I just.. I can't be near her, or my family right now. It hurts too much and I.."

She thought it over and then sighing said "Yeah. But there are conditions.."

He raised a brow and she said calmly, "Don't butt into my personal stuff. I can handle me just fine. I work crazy hours, so lock up every single time you leave.. And don't hog all the hot water. We cool?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that." Morgan muttered as he held her brown eyed gaze a moment and then said "Gonna go shower now.. Can I ride with you? I need to get some things from the place I was staying with Kiki..."

" Sure.. Where were you guys living?"

"The boathouse on the Quartermaine estate." Morgan admitted sheepishly as she studied him a moment, muttered something about "Boy.. from a palace to a dive, huh?" as she turned to walk out of the room, his eyes following her boy as she walked out.

"Wonder why she told me to stay out of her personal life? Damn it, I bet she's seeing someone or she dates a lot. And I didn't even bother to ask." he muttered, mentally kicking himself as he turned on the shower in the small bathroom, stepped beneath the shower, braced the walls, trying not to think about everything he and his father, he and his brother, he and his soon to be ex wife screamed at one another in public last night. He bit his lower lip and growled when all attempts to block it out were to no avail.

He'd just stepped out of the shower, the towel was around his waist and he was brushing his teeth when she walked in shrieked, "God damn it, I'm sorry, I didn't hear the water going so I." and covering her eyes, stepped out into the hallway, causing him to chuckle a little. "Yeah.. she's still the same shy girl." he muttered to himself as he finished and leaned in the doorway, watching her making her bed, looking around the room.

"You do know they sell bedframes, right?"

"Yeah.. I bought an Ikea one.. Good fucking luck reading those directions." she admitted as she pointed to a stack of wood and parts in a nearby corner. He chuckled and said "I'll see if I can put it together for you if you want?"

"Knock yourself out, big guy. Not like I'm gonna figure it out anytime soon." she shrugged as she slipped a fitted under armour jacket down over her camisole tanktop and then worked on pulling her hair up into it's usual bun.

"Noo.. Leave it down."

"Morgan, I have to see."

"Okay, fine.. But I'm telling you, you have the pointed ears, not me." Morgan joked and watched her blush as she remembered their one conversation, back in high school.

"Oh haha, funny. At least I don't have a lazy eye." she stated with a wink as she laughed a little and said "I cannot believe you remembered that."

"You don't really forget things like the funniest conversations in your whole life." he admitted as he looked at her, his hand in his hair.

"Wow.. You.. The people you know all have sticks up their asses then, apparently." she said as she grabbed her keys and asked, "So.. All set now?"

He nodded and walking out the door behind her, he got into the passenger seat of her car and leaned the seat back, squeezing his eyes shut. His head ached, his heart hurt and all he could think about was finally ending the charade he called a marriage to his wife, Kiki. And beyond that? He was pretty much done with everyone.

Except the brunette driving him currently.. He'd made up his mind last night that maybe he should actually get to know her, maybe. As friends, for now.. But he couldn't deny an attraction, a lingering one at least, was there.

"You drive like a bat out of hell." he commented as he looked at her. She glared playfully and pulled into the Quartermaine's estate, the long winding road. Morgan got out and pressed the call button, asked for Alice, who let them in.

"Just here to get my stuff." he said, waving his hands to show he meant no harm. Alice nodded and said quietly, "You might not want to go out there, Morgan."

"She's out there, isn't she?"

"With Michael."

"Stay here, Zara."

"Like hell I'm staying here, Morgan. Somebody's gotta keep you out of trouble, right?"

"You're not gonna want to see this." Morgan warned as she rolled her eyes, muttered something crossly at him in Brazillian and then said "No, but.. You really don't need to be arrested."

"I can handle it."

"Okay, alright.. Fine big guy. Go ahead. Get into the fight of all fights with your big brother. Over a girl. See how well that works for ya." Zara muttered dryly as Alice snickered a little, let the two of them into the back area, where the boat house lie.

"My bus used to come by this house every day on the way home from school.. I used to.."

"What?"

"Wonder how the hell someone would waste so much money buying such a big house when a small one will do." she admitted, making Morgan grin a little. He burst in the door and Zara groaned as she saw the girl, Kiki, sitting in the lap of Morgan's older brother, the two of them talking. She could tell they had real love.. But she could also tell that Morgan, right now, wasn't calm, wasn't thinking.

"You bought him back here?"

"Morgan I.. Who the hell is she?"

"I'm Zara. I'm the one who kept him from getting ran down in traffic last night when he got too drunk and stumbled out in front of me.. Correct me if I'm wrong.. Shouldn't the WIFE do those things?"

"This is none of your business." Michael spoke up as Zara rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip as she said calmly, "Yeah? Well too bad, because honestly? You two are sick for doing whatever it was you did to him."

"You don't know what he's done first." Kiki grumbled as Michael glared at her, his arm around Kiki. Morgan stared his brother down and for some reason, instead of punching him like he really wanted, he slid his arm around Zara and said "Have fun with my leftovers. I'll call a lawyer, Kiki so you two can hurry and elope or whatever it is. God knows neither of you have been able to keep your hands off."

"Says the man who's brought home by.. Whatever she is."

"Hon, whatever I am is ten times better than the slut you obviously are." Zara popped as she smirked, played along with Morgan's little ruse for the moment, leaning against him as she said "And it doesn't matter what he did.. We talked last night and I know what he's had done to him by you people, for a lifetime now. Do you have your stuff, babe?" she asked, looking up at him over her shoulder as he barely contained a smirk and laugh as he said quietly, "Yeah. Got it all. Keep the cards and all the shit I got you.. I'd prefer not remember you, Kiki."

She gaped at him as Zara laughed and tossed a smirk in the direction of Kiki and Michael, walked out with Morgan, muttering about his being the sexier more down to Earth brother loudly enough to be heard on her way out the door..

"Boy.. you owe me.. Big time."

"Wow.. you were a fireball in there.. "

" The whole fucking thing made me sick when you told me about it last night.. I mean yeah, what you did was stupid, Morgan.. But if they couldn't stop sneaking a round, she should have been woman enough to end it."

Morgan nodded and then put his stuff into the trunk of her Eclipse and then got into the car.

Inside the boathouse, Kiki and Michael sat looking at one another, and when Michael wasn't looking, Kiki sighed a sad sigh as she looked at the retreating silver convertible making it's way down the driveway.

"Who the hell did she think she was, coming in here, saying all that?"

"Michael, calm down.. Look, Morgan probably lied to her."

"Kiki, the stuff she said to you.."

"It's okay, Michael, damn it. At least this is over." she said quietly as she bit her lip. But did she really want it to be over, deep down? Was she really ready to just let him leave like this, with no fight?

Somehow, she wasn't too sure.


	4. 2 Weeks Later - the way she moves

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO THE TWO WHO ARE NOW FOLLOWING MY STORY, TWILIGHTCRAZYASSBITCH and APHASS. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

**(UNABASHED MORGAN SEXINESS/FLIRTING AHEAD. C'MON.. I GOTTA LEAVE THE BEST PARTS OF HIS CHARACTER INTACT, LOL. OH AND DUE TO REQUESTER, ALSO GOING TO FIX HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH DANTE. ;p)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

_the way she moves  
_

_(takes place about 2 weeks after the previous chapter)_

He had nothing better to do. College didn't start for at least another week, at least for him, because he'd just registered to start going. He wasn't working yet, because he'd die before he accepted a pity job offer from his family or someone else in this damn town. Every since the night of the wedding reception, it seemed like people's eyes, when they saw him were either full of pity.. Or they were full of anger.

And personally, Morgan had his fill of both. The only person who seemed to even remotely get what he was feeling right now, was surprisingly, his oldest half sibling, Dante. They'd talked a little here and there.. Not often, but they were talking more than he was talking to any of his other family members currently. Right now, he sat in his brother's apartment, watching tv.

"So.. If you left Kiki, Morgan.. Do you need a place to stay?"

He stopped to think a few moments.. He felt fine where he was and he didn't want to wear out his welcome here, either.. Or there. "I might have to stay here, yeah.. I'm kind of..."

"He's staying with that little brunette dance instructor.. The one who teaches Maxie's Zumba class?" Lulu said as she leaned on the counter in their kitchen, eating a stalk of celery after dipping it in peanut butter. "What? You didn't think at least one person would find out?" she asked, snickering a little as she added, "Not that I blame you, of course.. You need space right now."

Dante raised a brow and then asked, "Hey.. Didn't she got to Madison Prep with you?" as he looked at his younger half brother before looking at his wife and asking, "Speaking of Zumba.. Didn't you promise that you were going to leave Daddy with his little girl tonight, and you were going to go WITH Maxie to this Zumba class?"

"Dante... I didn't wanna leave her.." Lulu countered as Dante shook his head and said "You. Go.. Me and Morgan will watch her."

"And turn her into a baseballholic? I think not."

"What? Baseball's a good sport."

"Actually, yeah, she did. She kinda saved my life the night I..." he muttered, finally speaking up, after having listened to the playful banter a HAPPY marriage was supposed to have, and then Dante sighed and said quietly, "Yeah.. I know, buddy, it's probably hard to talk about right now.. You and Michael will patch things up, you always do."

"Dante, it might not happen this time.. Everytime I close my eyes, I see them together.. It hurts a little more every single time I see them together. This is gonna take me a while to get past.. And as far as forgiving my brother.. Not sure if I will yet. For now, though.. I'm fine where I'm at." Morgan admitted, shrugging as he tore a stalk of celery from the rest of the bunch and dipped it into the peanut butter, asked Lulu, "What time does that class end?" as he looked from his brother to his sister in law, pretending to have no alterior motive in asking.

"I think 8..But she teaches a contemporary dance class until 9, Maxie said. Why?"

"No reason.. Just thought about going by, seeing what she does all day... Curiousity mostly."

Dante took a sip of beer and coughing, covered the word "Bullshit." as he gave his brother a slight smirk. Maybe staying with this former classmate was a good thing for the kid, really. He looked at little less worried, ill at ease, as of late.

"Okay, fine, so sue me.." Morgan muttered as he looked at Dante and said casually, "Actually, bro.. There is something you can do for me.. She's got this ex, he's always calling her drunk, late at night."

"What's his name?"

"I think it's Deacon." Morgan said as he thought back, to their conversation the night before, when they talked about all their 'mistakes' in their lives. He'd learned a lot about her, about why she'd told him to stay out of her personal life, really. But the guy was an asshole, the protective male instinct ingrained within him wasn't just gonna sit back and not mention it when his older half brother just happened to be a cop.

"I'll look into the guy." Dante promised as he asked, "So.. How'd it go with Alexis?"

"It went.. I told her I wanted to know how long it'd take to get this marriage annulled. Just ready to get it over with, really. I love her.. I just can't trust her anymore, and if you can't trust someone, really no sense in being with them, right?"

Dante nodded thoughtfully and taking a sip of his beer, he said quietly, "Gonna give you some advice.. It might not have been the real kinda love, kid. You'll know when you finally find it, and it'll be amazing."

"Right."

"What? He speaks the truth." Lulu called out from the bedroom as she changed into workout clothes to meet Maxie at the gym, having finally relented, and given Dante the night with their little girl.

"I'll believe it when it happens, Lulu." Morgan called back as he said "I'm gonna go.. But I'll come back later.. And I just might need that place to crash, Dante.. Thanks.. For everything.. Listening to me bitch and whine, advice.."

"What the hell else is a big brother good for?" Dante called out as Morgan smiled, gave a nod and walked out of the apartment.

In the hallway, he decided.. He'd go watch her teaching her classes.. Couldn't hurt to watch her through the window or something, so as not to seem too stalkerish, right?

He smirked a little to himself as he pushed the down button on the elevator, joined by Lulu just as the lift opened. "So.. You're totally going to watch her, aren't you?"

"Actually, I thought about it.. Don't say anything, please?"

"Nah.. I like her a hell of a lot better than I did Kiki."

Morgan smiled to himself, stepped off the elevator, as he walked down the sidewalk. He almost went into Kelly's Diner, got something to eat, but Kiki and Michael were in there, smiling, laughing and happy. He thought of something his mother firmly believed in.. "The best revenge you can get is to show the person who hurt you that they're not anymore."

'Good idea, Mom.' he mumbled to himself dryly as he shoved open the door to the dance studio next door, walked in, leaned against a window, out of sight. He could hear everyone getting ready to leave, and he stepped into a darker hallway, out of sight. The previous Zumba class filtered out, and the class Maxie was in filtered past, into the studio.

He wiped imaginary sweat from his brow, he thought for a second that Maxie might have seen him just now. He didn't want that, people would ask questions the 19 year old male couldn't even begin to answer at the current point in time.

He leaned against the window again as the class kicked into gear, watching her. His tongue jutted out, flicking slowly over his lips as he muttered, "Wow." to himself, watching her body, the way she moved, slowly, gracefully.. He must have zoned out, because before he realized what was going on, the Zumba class Maxie AND his sister in law had just taken was over, and it seemed like it'd only just began. He raked his hand over his dark hair as he muttered, "Damn.."

She had a whole hour to kill before her contemporary class began. Normally, Zara didn't leave the studio and tonight, she was going to practice the dance she'd been working on for her contemporary class. Maybe change a few things around, make it a little more sexy, a little more fun. Lately, she'd been in a constant tear between complete and total sexual frustration, (because her former high school crush, who'd grown up into probably the sexiest man she'd ever lain eyes on) and happiness, moodwise.. She wanted to help him see that life didn't end because love walked out.

He was a friend, after all.. Or they'd started to become friends, lately. It seemed like they talked - and argued- for hours at a time. She'd never really opened up that much for anyone, it was new to her, was beginning to scare her a little.. Like that first shaky step when you're about to run into your dance partner's arms and trust them to not drop you on your ass.

She was on shaky ground, everything felt unfamiliar to her.. Adding physical attraction to the mix, lots of unrequited and left over 'teenage lust' on her part at least, and right now, she was an inferno raging with emotions.

She needed to dance out some stress.. She needed to burn some energy so she didn't go home, see him there and cave, let her guard down in a sheerly stupid moment of weakness. It wouldn't do either her nor him any good right now, he was so hurt, confused and bitter..

And she had the bad habit of trusting too easily, falling too hard, too fast, being too naive when it came to matters of the heart.

She stretched, slowly, licking her lips as she shut her eyes, tried to imagine what he might be doing right now, back at her loft. She smiled a little to herself, trying to picture him, probably on the couch, his legs hanging off, shirtless.. The thought again caused her to lick her lips, growl at herself in annoyance. It was more than just things of the physical nature, drawing her to him..

She thought about two nights ago when she'd seen the 'wounded' side of him, they'd been talking about their mistakes, of course.. And he'd just.. She'd seen everything she'd fallen so madly for in high school, all over again, clearly.

She finally stood from the hardwood floor, walked to her docked Ipod, flipped through some songs, settling on one (Trey Songz- Heart Attack), starting to do some basic steps to warm up, get herself in the zone when she saw him step into the room, slide the door shut quietly behind him, flopping down onto the floor.

She bit her lower lip. She'd handled crowds of up to 100, and occasionally more before.. Why was this so hard with just the one person in the room any different? -she reminded herself this mentally, as she started to go into the routine.

Morgan sat on the floor, leaned back slightly, the weight of his body resting on the palms of his hands, stretched out on the floor. He licked his lips as he watched every leap, twist and turn she did in complete and total awe. He could see why she was in the shape she was in, watching her dancing now and he smiled to himself.

She'd always been a 'dance kid' even when they were at Madison Prep. He could remember her coming to biology class, legwarmers, scuffed ballet shoes or an ancient pair of Nikes.. She'd done mostly hip hop stuff then though, her friends and her.. They'd danced a lot, they'd be the last group of people out if there were a school dance.

Watching her now, though.. She was slower, sexier, more methodical.

He'd stood before he realized what he was doing, walked over to her, behind the mirror. "Wanna show me how to do that?"

Her face blushed crimson and she turned, hint of a smile on her face as she shrugged and winking said quietly, "Try and keep up." before switching the slow song to an uptempo salsa song.

"Oh.. So you wanna play that, huh?" Morgan joked as he watched her movements, mirroring them as best as he could, laughing when he'd mess up.

"I said, keep up, Morgan.. Not crush the instructors toes. Eyes up here, yeah?" she muttered as she tilted his chin up. They looked at each other for a few seconds and she pulled him forward by the collar of his t shirt while simultaneously backing away. He laughed, his hand sliding across her lower back, fingers gripping the soft skin beneath the knotted up and too big t shirt she wore, pulling her against him as he said quietly, "This is fun. I can kinda see why you like it so much."

"What, umm.. What made you come by here?"

"Curiousity.. Plus, I heard there was this really, really hot little Brazilian chick teaching." Morgan flirted as he winked at her, mocking her earlier statement, "Try and keep up, babe" as he took the lead in the salsa they were dancing, quickly and easily. "We had to learn this at that stupid boarding school.. Never really thought it'd come in handy?" he admitted sheepishly as she groaned and said "Ahh.. so I've been hustled."

"Basically, yeah."

The door opening had them springing apart, and the students for the next class filtered in, Morgan walked over to a bench, flopping down as he winked, called out casually, "I'll walk ya home.. It's dark and the docks are too close to the place for my liking." as he watched her, all the while wondering if he were just a sucker for tormenting himself mentally and physically now.

Because since he'd been getting to know her, he'd been thinking about her, nonstop, actually.. And he had the feeling that tonight's sleep was going to be anything but peaceful for the most part.. Or he was going to need a very long and very cold shower.


	5. 1 Week Later - Old Friends & Interferenc

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO THE TWO WHO ARE NOW FOLLOWING MY STORY, TWILIGHTCRAZYASSBITCH and APHASS. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

_Outside Interference & Old Friends  
_

_(takes place about a week later, after the previous chapter)_

"Seriously, Morgan, I can walk. My feet don't hurt." Zara stated as she laughed a little, sitting on his broad shoulders, while he carried a hot pink and black zebra striped Nike gym bag on his arm. "Love the purse. That should totally be your new look.." she said as his cell phone buzzed as he stopped to hold it out, look at it. He raised a brow then muttered, "Why text me?"

"Who is it?"

"Kiki."

"Ooh.. Lemme see.. Please?" Zara asked, barely hiding a mischevious gleam in her eye as he shook his head and said "Not even concerned with her right now. I saw her earlier today, she wanted me to text her, she claims we need to talk. Not really sure what we have to say at this point." while shifting her around on his shoulders.

"Put me down, Morgan, you're gonna hurt your back, damn it, and I'm a fatty."

He sat her on her own feet but to look at her and ask, "How in the hell do you even think that? You could actually gain a little weight, Z.. I mean one day, the wind's gonna blow, it'll blow you right out of Port Charles."

"Morgan, you're just saying that.. So.. How'd it go with Alexis?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in curiousity as they walked down the sidewalk to her car which was at least a block or two from the studio, Morgan, personally, well he'd yet to understand why park so far away, but it was her, he didn't ask questions.

The door to Kelly's opened and Carly stood there. "Morgan.."

He sighed as he looked at his mother, waited on her to say something, question his judgement, yet again. Instead, she asked, "Are you okay? Where the hell have you been staying? I've been worried sick."

"Obviously not, mom.. I do have a cell phone and you didn't call a single time.. Or text.. Kind of like when you and Sonny stuck me in that school, huh? Out of sight, out of mind?"

Zara nudged him and then said in a whisper, "Morgan.. She is your mom.. In spite of everything.." as she lightly leaned on him, straightening her legwarmers, avoiding the stern and overly analytical gaze of the blonde woman in front of her who probably already wrote her off as trash. Her kind normally did. Not that Zara cared, in a town like this, she'd gotten used to it, honestly, it didn't matter.

Carly heard the girls whispers, and she wondered to herself maybe if this girl weren't better for Morgan than Kiki had been. But she still didn't appreciate Morgan not calling to check in. Especially after storming out of his own reception, not that she blamed him for that. But that still didn't mean the girl had to keep standing here with him. As a mother, she was concerned. As her typical personality predicated, however, she didn't like it. This girl could hurt him as Kiki had, she didn't know her, after all.

And his last name was Corinthos.

"I didn't feel like that, Morgan."

"Mom, Jax called me to check in more than you. Jax came and took me surfing when you had to go on that trip you went on and it was a holiday." Morgan stated as he looked at her and sighed, muttered a quick apology, his significantly better mood from moments before, vanishing rapidly. He could sense it, she was hell bent on making trouble.

Zara looked back and forth between them and muttered quietly, "Gonna go to my car."

Morgan tossed her her keys and then tossed her a can of pepper spray.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this? I can probably put any potential attacker on their ass, Corinthos.. Been living on this side of town my whole damn life, after all." she pointed out jokingly, but seeing the firm look he gave, she muttered something, shoved it down into her pocket and made a hasty retreat the hell out of there.

She'd heard of warzones with landmines being less intense than that was, just now.

"Yeah, she probably hates me." Zara muttered as she unlocked her car, got in, listening to the radio while she thought about earlier, back in the studio, the way they'd been dancing together.

Morgan looked at his mom, looked at her hurt expression and said quietly, "But since you asked, Mother.. I'm fine.. And I'm staying with Zara, in her apartment."

"On this side of town? I don't even think so, Morgan.. Your father has too many enemies here.."

"And I give a shit because? That's him, not me.. You and dad are the only ones who think that for whatever reason, they're actually going to use insignificant little me of all Dad's kids to get to him.. Anyone that knows my father knows Michael's the 'good son' the 'favorite'.. they'll go for him first." Morgan fumed as he said quietly, "Don't start in on me, mom. Oh and by the way.. Her name's Zara. And she's actually a good person. I saw the look, I'm not an idiot."

He walked past his mother, found Zara's car and slid into the passenger seat as he said casually, "Well.. I was in a good mood."

"Yeah, I can kinda sense your mom hates me now.. Lemme guess.. Kiki was her choice."

"No, my mom pretty much sees anyone who might actually love me for me as a threat.. Or anyone who's not family or she hasn't known forever. She hated Kiki too, actually."

"She's your mom, though.. One day, you're gonna have to patch things up."

"Not today though." Morgan said as he smiled at her a little and then said "Let's just go back to your place, okay?"

Zara nodded, putting the car in drive as she asked, "Well, did you at least try talking to Alexis about the situation?"

"Yeah, I did.. And after a concerned lecture about me even getting married, to a girl I barely knew, at 19, she said that she'd get to work and let me know something tomorrow. I also saw Molly again today."

"Aww, I miss her.. I think she was in one of my classes, as an advanced. We used to swap books a lot."

"Yeah, she told me.. Also told me to give you this." Morgan said as he dug around in the backseat, held out a the original copy to a book Molly had written, but his father's late girlfriend, Connie had stolen and added a lot to, then published under her own name. "She wanted you to read it.. Something about a pact you two had?"

Zara blushed and then said "Yeah.. It's an insider thing. You don't happen to have her number, do you? I kinda lost touch with her sadly, when I was going to NYU for a while there."

She thought back to the pact and smiled a little.. Apparently that was Molly's subtle way of giving her a not so subtle nudge towards Morgan.. Especially when she opened the thing and found one of their old codes (shorthand mixed with pig latin) in the front in Molly's big loopy scrawl, and quickly deciphering it as they stepped into her apartment, she realized it meant, "He likes to be read to."

Morgan found Molly's number, and Zara stepped out, smiling as she dialed the number, closing the apartment door behind her, scanning the parking lot in front of the building warily, making sure nobody was out there with her.. She'd gotten this odd feeling lately that Deacon or one of his friends might be following her or something..

Molly rubbed her eyes, rolling over, smiling as she saw the name of one of her friends on the screen of her phone. Sliding it open, she moved Rafe's arm, they'd fallen asleep on the couch at Sam's watching Danny, and standing she said quietly, "Hey Moody."

"Molly. He likes to be read to?"

"Well, he does. And he needs all the comfort he can get right now.. He's my big buddy, my protector.. So yeah, when I found out he was staying at your apartment, I was beyond happy.. How was NYU?"

"Nothing like I thought it'd be.. And the crap I got into up there.. It followed me back here.. Ughh, so pissed at myself, girl. Remember all my plans?"

"You're teaching dance, that's what you wanted to do, isn't it?" Molly asked as Zara sighed, pacing in front of her apartment door and said "Yeah, but.. I was gonna set the world on fire when I left this place.. Finally make something of myself, prove everyone in town who thought I was just trash wrong."

"And you are. Is what your doing now making you happy?" Molly asked, smiling to herself as she added, "I miss having you to talk to at school. I wish you hadn't graduated so early."

"Me too. I feel like a 40 year old trapped in a 19 year old's body now." Zara sighed as Molly giggled and then said "So.. Is Morgan doing okay? He seemed like he was doing a little better earlier, we talked a really long time.. He talked about you."

"Mollllly..."

"What.. I know how much you liked him then.. And he's family.. Duh I want him happy.. And I hate Kiki. She's gotta go, like yesterday." Molly said as Rafe sat up, asked who she was talking to and she mouthed an answer adding, "The girl who SHOULD be with Morgan."

Rafe nodded, smiled to himself. Morgan seemed like a good guy, he hated what happened between his cousin and the guy, because he knew how it felt to sit back, watch someone else get what you wanted.. Or he had felt that before, when Trevor was trying to step in and get Molly for himself.

Thank God that'd straightened out.

"I agree. So.. I met his mom earlier."

"Yeah, ouch.. that probably went really well." Molly said dryly as Zara said "Not at all. She hates me."

"She hates everybody. Sometimes with no reason."

"Hey, do you wanna talk to Morgan?"

"Yeah, let me talk to the big guy." Molly said as Zara peeked in, held out the phone to Morgan who was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, shouting at a replay of a baseball game.

He took the phone and stepped out as he smiled and said "Hey, Molly."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do something already you big dummy.. I'm telling you, the kind of love they write about in books and make movies around is right in front of you.. Just trust me, damn it, Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, raked his hand through his hair as he said quietly, "I wanna.. I'm just getting over all this first. Rushing into it isn't gonna do either of us any favors. Your mom was right about one thing though.. Had I stopped and thought it through, as opposed to what I did, I probably would have realized how stupid what I was about to do was gonna be."

"Did you at least call Jax and tell him what happened?"

"Not yet.. I don't wanna be a pain in the ass, Molls. But I promise, I'm gonna call him tomorrow. Kinda missed calling him lately, and maybe it'll help me sort things out, hearing what he has to say.."

"He's your father, he always has been.. I love uncle Sonny, but Jax always treated you more like a son. Talk to him, it'll help a lot. I gotta go, but remember what I said earlier. Oh and Mom said that she's found a way to get it annulled, and she told me if you want, you and Moody are invited to eat here tomorrow night. She really wants to see her again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Morgan said as he hung up and walked back inside, walking up behind her as she sat, long bare legs kicked up on an old and scuffed whitewashed desk, glasses on, reading his cousin's book. "So.. What's that about? I never got to read it.. I wanted to."

She walked over to the couch, patted the spot next to her and he flopped down, looking up at her, his head on her leg.. They were friends, they sort of did this when they were sitting on the couch, mostly out of habit lately. She bit her lower lip and turned the first page, started to read. He smiled, shifted around, getting comfortable, playfully biting her leg, making her blush.

By the end of the second chapter, he was snoring, but asleep. She smiled and moving from under his head, she replaced her leg with a pillow, then covered him up with the blanket, leaning in, trailing her finger across his cheek tentatively.

"Okay, Molly, hint taken." she muttered to herself as she turned off the lights walked down the hallway to her own room, got into bed. She was really starting to get used to his being here, having him around her all the time and those old feelings? Getting stronger..

Which really scared her.. if she did fall again, would it wind up badly for them? And how soon was too soon?


	6. father son (jax morgan) talks

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO THE TWO WHO ARE NOW FOLLOWING MY STORY, TWILIGHTCRAZYASSBITCH and APHASS. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

_Father/Son Talks  
_

_(takes place about a day later, after the previous chapter)_

Jax smiled as his cell phone rang, and he saw Morgan's name come up on the caller ID. The smile quickly faded however, when he learned what Morgan had been going through lately, and sitting in his den, his arms behind his head, he asked, "Do you want me to come to New York?"

"No sir, I just.. I needed to know you agreed with me walking away from Kiki.. I don't want a marriage based on lies.. and when she kissed Michael, I suppose that should have been my biggest hint that maybe she didn't love me like I loved her, huh?" Morgan said as he walked around the living room of Zara's loft, his hand in his hair, biting his lower lip, wondering if he should also tell his former stepfather that he was staying with an old classmate.

He took a deep breath and then said quietly, "But I kinda met someone else, Jax, I just.. I don't wanna rush it and be hurt again, ya know.. So I guess what I'm asking is if things are too soon to even be considering a move for this other girl.."

Jax sighed and thought about it a few quiet moments.. He didn't want to tell Morgan something and be wrong.. But he didn't want Morgan rushing himself and being hurt again, so the question in itself was a tricky one, really. Brenda walked in and he mouthed, "It's Morgan, love." as she nodded, smiled.

"What do you feel is the right thing to do, Morgan?"

Morgan flopped onto the couch and smiled as he said "Well, I'm starting to see that Kiki wasn't the real thing, but Zara.. When I'm with her, it's like I can't.."

"You can't breathe?" Jax smiled to himself as he heard Morgan's laugh and then said "Yeah.. You can go slowly.. But it never hurts to show her you do want to be closer.. In small ways, Morgan.. Nothing like this last girl, and rushing down to the courthouse, yeah?"

"Yes sir. How's Brenda?"

"She's good.. I'm happier now. Your mother and I just couldn't make things work." Jax added. He'd come to consider Morgan a son, and he hated that he and Carly couldn't make it work for Jossy and Morgan's sake. But it hadn't been working from the start. They'd learned from their own mistake, of course, and now, apparently, Morgan was learning from his own recent mistake with Kiki Jerome.

"Have you seen your little sister lately?" Jax asked as Morgan sighed on his end and said quietly, "Haven't been to Mom's since the night of my wedding reception.. But I'm gonna go get Jossy for a little while today, take her to the park.. I mean Mom's never there.. Of course, Joss isn't Michael.. We all know who her baby is." Morgan said dryly as Jax sighed and said "It's not true, Morgan, your mother, she's just.."

"Jax, it's okay.. I'm finally starting to be alright with it.. And now that I've figured this out for myself, I'll start spending time with Jossy.. maybe between me and Dante, she'll at least feel like she has someone to talk to when she's older and Mom's still being.. herself." Morgan said quietly as he stood, stretching. Jax sighed and then smiling said "Well, like I said.. I'm glad you got yourself out of the situation with Kiki.. I didn't like her, Morgan, she got you into all that trouble and then she turns around and starts something with Michael behind your back.. Just wasn't right."

"I know, Jax." Morgan said as he added, "Hey, maybe if this job comes through for me.. Think me and Zara can come to visit you and Brenda for a week or something? It'll be a while, because I'm starting at the total bottom of the ladder.. But maybe by the time I have money, me and Zara will be.."

"I'd love that, Morgan." Jax said as he added, "Give your sister a kiss for me.. We'll talk more tonight, okay?"

"Yes sir. I've gotta get ready for work, actually."

"Where are you working?"

"Some auto shop. Right now, I'm doing tuneups, stuff like that. It's working with my hands, I like it.. I mean at least I'll KNOW where my money came from, huh?" Morgan admitted as he added, "And my mother and sonny HATE my job."

"I bet they do." Jax chuckled. He'd somehow guessed that Morgan would enjoy work in an auto shop. Morgan always liked watching the shows that taught you how to take a car apart, put it back together, he'd always liked knowing what inner workings made things tick. "I'm glad you're doing things for yourself, Morgan.. I'm proud of you.. And remember what we talked about when we went on that last trip, yeah? No matter what anyone tells you, do what you think is the right thing to do. Even if your parents don't like it. I'm always here for you and Joss."

The two hung up and Morgan eyed the clock. He got dressed in a hurry and then went to leave for his shift at the garage, stopping in Zara's room to walk in, quietly, lean down and put her leg back beneath the covers, laughing to himself as he bent, whispered, "See you tonight, Z.. Just take it easy today, you've finally got a day off.",

"Okay, see you tonight.. Don't bust your knuckles or anything at work today?" Zara said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, pulling him into a hug as she reminded him, "Despite what anyone else thinks, Morgan, what your doing is the right thing. You're being your own person. Makes me happy."

"Me too." he muttered as he looked at her and said "I'll come back and get you before we got to the lake house tonight?"

"Okay.. Hey, don't granny shift my car, Morgan."

"I don't granny shift, woman."

"Do too." she playfully argued as he shrugged and then said "You.. go back to sleep."

"Trust me.. I was going to." Zara muttered as she raised, cautiously pressed her lips to his cheek in a friendly yet flirty kiss on the cheek. The stubble on his chin tickled her lips, made her giggle a little.

Despite everything she kept telling herself, she was getting used to his being here, getting used to him in general. And she was really starting to let her guard down lately.. But she didnt' want to make a move too quickly, he was after all, just getting over a bad relationship with Kiki and the annullment of that marriage.


	7. dinner date

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 05**

_Dinner Date  
_

_(takes place the evening of the day in the previous chapter)_

He stepped into her apartment, walking up behind her in the kitchen, laughing as she gave a shocked jump before turning her around. "Said I'd pick you up." Morgan muttered as she took hold of his hand, looked at the bandages on two of his knuckles and groaned inwardly. "You did it again, I see."

"The wrench slipped." he shrugged as he held her close, his nose taking in the soft notes of the slightly vanilla scented perfume she wore. He'd always loved that stuff, even when she wore it in high school, he'd find his mouth watering during their Bio class when she wore it, really. "You ready to go?" he asked as she nodded, face heating as his lips gently grazed her neck cautiously. She groaned as she blushed an even brighter shade of pink than she had been before and then gave him a warning cough as she said "We should get going."

"We should." he muttered as he held her gaze a few minutes then pulled her against him. "You look beautiful."

"Do not, Morgan." she muttered, shaking her head as he shook his, argued, "You do." taking her hand, leading her out the door of the apartment, locking it behind them, getting into her car. He adjusted the seat, teasing her for a few moments about being short and she glared, poking out her tongue as she asked, "So.. Other than the buste knuckles, how was your day?"

"I saw Michael earlier. And he tried yet again, to apologize.. he even offered me a job at ELQ." Morgan grumbled as Zara rolled her eyes and said " It pisses me off.. It almost seems like he's purposely trying to rub it in your face." as Morgan nodded a little and then shrugging said "It used to bother me. Doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm content. They can choke on it, honestly." as he flashed a grin at her and turned down the long driveway leading to Molly and Alexis's house.

They'd just gotten out of the car when Molly attacked Morgan and Zara with hugs, squealing as she introduce Morgan to Rafe who promptly said "Sorry about that crap with ..."

"Dude, it's not your problem.. But at least you're not a dick about it." Morgan said as Rafe nodded and then said casually, " So.. Alexis is helping you with your case?"

"Yeah, actually, she got the marriage annulled at exactly 9 am. I got a text from Molly saying and I quote, "You're a free man now, Morgan.. You better do the right thing eventually."

"Yeah, she's pushy.. I like it, it's cute." Rafe said as he smiled at Molly, who stood nearby, whispering to Zara. The door to the lake house opened and Kristina walked out, looking at her half brother.

"You.. What the hell happened to you? I go back to Yale and come home to visit, not only have you gotten into serious trouble gambling online, but you've let a girl come between you and Michael? He's really upset you know that right?"

"Sure he is, K."

"Morgan, he is. It hurts to fight with your younger sibling." Kristina said quietly as she asked, "So that's the girl. She is pretty.. I mean your brother told me..." as Morgan stiffened, growled a little and then said quietly, "That son of a bitch.."

"Morgan.."

"What, K? I'm just supposed to let him keep taking girls from me?" Morgan whispered as Kristina laughed and said "Whoa.. No reason to be jealous.. Michael's not interested in her.. Said she's not his type."

"Meaning she's not a slut." Morgan said as Kristina caught her laughter and said "Let's get inside.. She's pretty, Morgan." hugging her other half brother as she let him lead Zara into the house.

Alexis smiled and hugged the girl she'd sort of thought of as another daughter during her friendship with Molly and then said "And NYU?"

"Didn't work out. I'm going to college here, teaching dance classes at the fitness center."

"I'm sorry.. I know you were really hoping that you'd get to NYU and things would go exactly as you planned them." Alexis said as she hugged the girl and then said "Well? Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

She smiled as she watched Morgan with Zara. Maybe this time, this.. Maybe everything would work out for him. After they'd finished eating, she took him to the side and said quietly, "I've always liked her.. However, this doesn't mean I think you should rush her down to the courthouse." as Morgan laughed a little and then asked, "So, did I sign everything I needed to sign earlier?"

"Mhmm and I delivered it an hour ago. You are officially a free man. Just take your time, Morgan, get your head back on."

"I am." he said as he watched Molly and Zara talking to Kristina, smiled to himself. This time, he wasn't going to rush into things, he wasn't going to do everything wrong like he had with was really starting to fall for her, and he couldn't stop himself. He wanted everything to be perfect when it finally clicked into place for them.


	8. babysitting

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 06**

_Babysitting?  
_

_(takes place the weekend following the previous chapter)_

"Mom, I'll take her. I'm still pissed at you, at Sonny.. But I don't mind taking Joss for the weekend. At least I'll know she's being watched." Morgan said as his mother tried to get herself out of leaving Josslyn there with him and Zara for the weekend. She'd agreed to go somewhere with Franco, which Morgan blatantly disapproved of, but hey, he was distancing himself from his parents and his brother Michael, their fucking insanity, so he wasn't about to give her love advice.. Besides, it'd have made for a moot point to begin with, seeing as how he had yet to really solidify whatever he and Zara had going, or were working towards getting started.

Zara stepped into the apartment, falling onto the couch, groaning dramatically as she silenced herself, listened to Morgan talking. "Tell her we'd be happy to take Joss.. I personally don't think Kiki is someone who can be trusted with a houseplant or a dog, much less a kid.. Besides, it'll be fun.. I can take her shopping, buy her shit." she said as Morgan smiled, held out the phone for his mother to hear. At least Zara was attempting to forge some sort of bond with his family, although it was a strained one, at best, because she disagreed with nearly everything any of them (except Dante, Jax, Lulu, Molly, Kristina and Rafe, of course) thought were good and normal ways to behave.

Carly thought it over a moment and then said "Fine. I'll be over in a few minutes." as she added quietly, "You can come home, Morgan.. I'm sorry."

"I'm not coming home, Mom. I just.. I can't deal with you and dad, the way you've always treated me over Michael." Morgan said as he bit back a groan, Zara sitting in his lap as she leaned her head against his neck and shoulders. His hand roamed down her back, resting on the small of her back as he said quietly, "Mmm."

The phone hung up, he looked at Zara and asked, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Morgan, she's your sister.. And I know you miss seeing her.. But you won't go see her, because of your mother. You get to see her and be happy, I get to buy little girls stuff and watch all the animated Disney princesses movies that I can handle, everybody wins.. Besides, Morgan.. There's a fair tonight and I... I really, really wanna go."

She made those damn near irresistable begging eyes and he laughed as he kissed her forehead and said "I've never actually been to a real fair.."

"You are. Tonight.. We are taking you and Jossy.. And we're going to get so high on sugar.." Zara mumbled as his lips found hers and he muttered, "I'm dying to do this." pulling her into a deep kiss as his hand tangled in her thick brown hair.

About 10 minutes later, Carly stood outside the small but noisy apartment, knocking, Josslyn holding her hand as she asked, "Are you sure Morgan wanna see me, mama? Michael don't anymore."

"Well Morgan begged for you to stay this weekend, so you be good." Carly said as she gave her daughter a small kiss and knocked again, only to have the door thrown open and a laughing Zara step out, picking up Josslyn before looking at Carly. "We're taking her to the fair." Zara stated as Carly asked, "And this isn't going to bother you.. His little sister being underfoot all weekend."

"No, because unlike Kiki, I'm not trying to spend all day getting into your son's pants. Besides, I happen to like little kids.. And this makes Morgan happy." Zara said as Carly blinked, looking at the pint sized brunette who right now was balancing her daughter on slim and fit hips. Maybe she was wrong about the girl? In any event, she was given pause, she'd been expecting to see Zara pouting in the background while Morgan opened the door.. "What's Morgan doing?"

"He's building the fort." Zara replied calmly as Jossy's eyes went wide and she asked, "Like the ones he used to makes me?"

"Mhmm.. I believe you like a lot of pillows?" Zara asked, smiling as she said "I got some of my dolls out, you can play with them if you want." Jossy nodded as she climbed down Zara's body and stated to Carly, " I wanna stay here all the time when you leaves." before taking off for her brother at a run. Morgan laughed as his little sister jumped on him, covering him in kisses and hugs, as she asked, "Is you happier now?"

"Mhmm."

"Good. I likes her. Kiki was mean."

"She was, wasn't she?" Morgan asked as Zara got the last minute instructions, shut the door behind her.

"So, Josslyn.. How do you feel about going to a fair tonight.. That has a real petting zoo?" Zara asked as Morgan smiled, holding his little sister over his head, making her giggle and wiggle around because she was ticklish.

"Really?"

"Really, kiddo.. Zara and I wanted to take you to the fair tonight.. Since you've never been to one. Mom's always so busy."

Josslyn nodded and said "We go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Morgan said as he stood and carried her to Zara's car, fastening her into a car seat, waiting on Zara to grab her jacket, come out to the car. They laughed and talked the entire drive and seeing his little sister's face light up as they parked and she saw some of the rides, was well worth it. Maybe he could start taking his sister for weekends, doing stuff like this with her.. Because he hadn't gotten this when he was her age.

And he saw now how important it was to have this very thing in a kids life. Watching Zara with his little sister was really also an insight into what he really wanted for his future.. And seeing Zara with Josslyn only had him thinking that he wanted Zara to also be in his future. He walked over holding out cotton candy as the two of them got off the childs rollercoaster he'd just ridden a few minutes before with Joss and holding out the candy, he said in Zara's ear, "You're good with her.. And she's never laughed this much."

"it's fun." Zara admitted, hiding the fact that she'd sort of been thinking about the future, maybe they'd do this..She dared not to hope, however, she was afraid that Morgan might not want the same things as she did. They hadn't really talked about what they were to each other, they'd just sort of settled.. Maybe they should talk..

She pressed against him as he took Josslyn and they walked down the midway. He rolled his eyes as he saw his brother going into a fortune telling booth with Kiki. Neither of them looked really happy lately. But hey, that was their own faults collectively. He was happy and content, and he wasn't worried about things, he didn't hurt anymore.

He thought to himself maybe they'd talk about their relationship tonight, when Joss was asleep.


	9. a talk at night

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 06 , PART 2  
**

_Babysitting?  
_

_(takes place the same night, only later, as the previous chapter)_

"Well, she's out like a light." Zara laughed quietly as she lie Josslyn down in the 'pillow fort' constructed earlier in the night by Morgan and Joss, before looking at Morgan with a raised brow. He was quiet, he seemed to be lost in thought. Her stomach churned. They'd seen Kiki and Michael at the fair tonight, she and Kiki had words of course but nothing out of the norm. Was Morgan changing his mind now, seeing how happy his older brother was with that.. With his former wife?

"Are you okay?" she asked, crawling towards him, sliding into his lap as she looked at him in concern. What she wasn't expecting, of course, was for Morgan to lean her back on the couch, leaning over her as he nodded and started to attack her lips with hungry kisses that left them breathless. "Morgan?"

"Shh." he muttered as his hand slid slowly up her bare leg and his other hand tangled in her long hair. Finally, she got him to stop kissing her long enough to say something, and he picked her up, carrying her into her room, the baby monitor his mom sent over with Joss's things in his free hand. He lie her down and then flopped down beside her as he rolled over onto his side and said "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Seeing you with Joss tonight.. It got me thinking.. About us.. And I just wanted to know if you feel anything for me.. I mean besides us being friends." Morgan asked, taking a few deep breaths as he fixed his eyes on her intently, waiting on an answer. Zara gaped at him and sat up partially as she put her arms around his neck and muttered quietly against his lips, "Morgan Stone Corinthos.. The fact that you even have to ASK me that.. Seriously?"

"What? It's a valid question, Z."

"One that you should already know the answer to, Morgan." Zara said as she looked up at him and realized that maybe it wasn't about him KNOWING the answer.. Maybe it was about his hearing her say it. She took a few deep breaths and said quietly, " I love you.. Even when you're asking me stuff like that.. And since we're being honest.. I've sort of been falling for you since before you left Madison Prep."

He gaped at her a moment and then asked "Really.. I had no.."

"Because, Morgan, I'm good at keeping things to myself.. I thought you'd laugh, considering I lived on the bad side of town, had no money, spent all my time dancing.. Besides, I'm not really all that pretty.."

"Zara, you're being crazy now.. You are the sexiest girl I've ever.." he started as his lips made their way down her neck. She groaned, her head falling back as she licked her lips. "There's no need to rush."

"There isn't, but.. I don't want some other guy coming along and you seeing what a loser I really am." Morgan admitted as she grumbled and straddled his hips, pinning him to the bed, leaning down. "Morgan, you are not a loser. You're not anything you think you are.. And the fact that you think this shit about yourself, babe.. It bugs me."

He looked at her and raked his hands through her long hair, tangling them in it as he managed a smile and said "even with all of my fuck ups?"

"Your fuck ups were put into your life to teach you about yourself. Just like mine were." Zara argued as he nodded solemnly and then leaned up, kissing her. "I want.. " he started, trying to figure out how to put what he wanted to say into words, so as not to rush anything between them.

"What?"

" I want to be with you.. Nobody else.. No lies, no bullshit.. I want this to be serious.. I wanna be the guy who comes back here every night and helps you attempt to make chicken cattitore.. Or the guy who sneaks into the studio on your lunch break, gets his own private lesson.. I don't want to rush this.. I wanna enjoy it.. But I don't want to force you into anything."

"Baby, I thought you already were those things?" she asked, as she looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

The smile on his face was bright, it was the smile she'd missed seeing for a while now. She realized that yes, with them becoming serious, came a whole world of other problems, but for the moment, all she wanted to do was live in the whole moment. They had something, and she wanted more than anything to see where it went.

Maybe he really had been the one for her, all along.

The thought had her giggling at herself as she asked, "What?"

Morgan leaned up and kissed her as he said " I didn't... I wasn't sure if you thought so.."

"Well, I do.. You've been here almost 2 months now, baby.. Believe me.. If I didn't feel anything, you'd have known the night I stopped. I'm not one for lying or playing games."

"me either." he muttered, relieved as his hands trailed slowly over her curves, resting on her hips.

They both laughed a little as Josslyn called out in the darkness, "Can I sleeps in here, Morgan? I scart."

"Yeah, let's get you in here." Morgan said as he picked up his little sister, putting her into bed between himself and Zara, rolling onto his side. When Josslyn fell asleep again, he started to get up, go to the couch but Zara shook her head and leaning over, across Joss, pulling him into a kiss as she whispered, "You know.. Ya don't have to keep sleeping on that damn couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Baby.. Just don't argue." Zara insisted as she nipped at his lower lip and smiled down at him. Normally, she wouldn't just do this, but it felt right with Morgan. And she'd actually wanted her chance to show him how she felt for god only knew how long now, so to her, it wasn't rushing things, really.


	10. rubbing it in, run in with an ex

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07  
**

_Rubbing It In.. With Class, Of Course.  
_

_(takes place a week later)_

"We're so doing that. It's for a good cause, and you, Morgan, are amazing at lifting me." Zara stated calmly, as she pointed to a flyer advertising a competitive ballroom dance competition, a fundraiser thought up by the hospital staff to help raise more money for the hospital. He raked his hand through his hair and then turned to her, smirking as he grabbed a bright orange highlighter, signed his name and her name to the list. From behind them, Sonny asked casually, "I didn't know you were into that kinda thing, Morgan." as he looked at the pretty and curvy brunette leaned casually against his son currently, holding Josslyn on her hip.

Morgan groaned inwardly and then said in a stiff voice, "Dad."

"I'm sorry, Morgan."

"No, dad, you're not.. But you know what? It's fine, really. Because I don't even really care anymore. Maybe it had to happen." he said as he shifted Zara closer. If his dad went as far as he had to RUIN the wedding between Kiki and himself, then there's no telling what he'd stoop to to break him and Zara up. Anything, Morgan knew now, and sadly, was possible with the old man.

Bipolar or not, he shouldn't have done that, hurt his own son that way.

"Actually, sir.. He's a better dancer than everyone claims Michael is." Zara gloated, hint of an amused smirk on her face as the man studied her, intently. she stiffened her posturing, knew she was either being checked out, or sized up.. And if he were doing the former, then sadly, she'd probably laugh her ass off, because she wasn't the slightest bit interested in anything an older man, even Sonny Corinthos, might have to offer.

Morgan had everything she wanted and needed, really. Jossy giggled as she whispered to Morgan, "Me think Z mad."

"Me too, Jossy." Morgan said, barely hiding a chuckle as he did so, tweaking his baby sister's nose as he asked, "So.. is the future star of the New York Ballet ready to go back to mom?"

"Mhmm. I had fun today, Z." Jossy giggled as Zara said with a smile, "You're a really really fast learner and a really, really good dancer, Joss. If you wanna do this, then I'd love to have you in my classes."

"Thank you." Jossy said shyly as Carly took the girl and gave Sonny a glare, then asked Morgan, "She didn't get in the way, did she? And where did the tutu come from?"

"It's one of mine.. She wanted to dance, so I got her out there." Zara admitted as Carly studied her daughter a moment, and then Zara, not sure how to take this.. At least it wasn't Kiki, and it wasn't something bad that Josslyn was wanting to pick up, but all in the same, Carly hadn't quite decided how she actually felt about Zara.

"Morgan's signed up for that fundraiser, Carly." Sonny stated as Carly's gaze shifted to her son and she smiled, asked, "But I thought you hated dancing."

"Only with the wrong partner, mom." Morgan said with a smile as he asked, "Lemme guess. Michael was too busy to take Joss, yet again?"

"Morgan, don't.. he's your brother."

"Yeah.. Well he's her brother too. Doesn't seem to care now that Kiki's in the picture, does he?" Morgan admitted, a slightly smug grin as he did so. And his mother's look only confirmed his suspicions.. Either they were trying desperately to pretend happiness, or they really were that damn selfish that they'd cut off their families for each other.

Either way, Morgan didn't honestly care, though he was wondering why exactly Kiki kept calling at night, hanging up. It was beginning to get annoying. Even Zara answering in mid moan, the time she'd called when they were just about to make love.. It hadn't stopped Kiki's determination. Not that Morgan cared of course, though he did have thoughts about going over there, taking her phone and throwing it into the pond behind the Quartermaine estates so she couldn't use the damn thing to call him anymore.

Nothing like having things interrupted in the heat of the moment to really piss a guy off.

Sonny studied his son with the girl. Maybe Morgan was better off. All he ultimately wanted was Morgan not to throw his life away on a girl that Sonny knew for a fact that didnt' love him.. He could look at this girl and tell she DID love his son. That's all he could ask for, even if Morgan hated him right now, for what'd went down a few months past.

"So, we're gonna go.. Need anything, Mom?" Morgan asked stiffly, making the offer though the absolute last thing he WANTED to do was cave in and get sucked back into their crazy fucked up way of thinking again. Being away from it, cutting ties for a while, it'd really helped him come into his own person. He wasn't willing to give that up.

"No, but thanks." his mother muttered, shocked as he said quietly, " ." before ducking out of the studio with Zara. They'd just turned the corner when Deacon stepped out and grabbed Zara's hair. Morgan growled, lunged at him, knocking him over as he said calmly and oddly enough, quietly, "I'm just about sick of you, man.. Calling, driving by, showing up when you think I'm not there and don't see. She's fuckin done with you."

"Well Im not done with her, Corinthos."

"Yeah?" he asked as he punched the guy in the face a few times. Zara fumbled for her phone and then muttered, "Fuck it. Police take too damn long.. Only good cop I fuckin know is Dante." as she tried to find a weapon, go back Morgan up, only to have Morgan point her in the direction of the studio, telling her to get inside, that he was finally getting his hands on the guy.

She texted Dante and about 5 seconds later, just as the fight was getting really intense, and Morgan was really good and furious, Dante showed up and said "You okay, Morgan?"

"He better be." Zara called out as she added, "Or I'm gonna make damn sure Deacon there learns how it feels to swallow his own cock and balls. Contrary to what the psycho thinks, he doesn't fucking scare me anymore." while helping Morgan, holding a cold energy drink to his lip as she fussed over him. Morgan pulled her into his lap and said quietly, "I didn't want you to see that, babe."

"And I wish you hadn't had to do that, babe."

"I'm your man.. I'm kind of supposed to do that."

"Yeah, but he busted your lip, baby.. And it scared me when he tried to slam you into that wall." Zara winced as Dante got Deacon loaded up in the back of his squad car, then said "Make him go to an ER for that gash on his forehead."

"Will do.. Hey, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Throw that bastard in with any sadists you might have. He deserves it." Zara said as Morgan groaned and hugged her against him, looking at her in concern. "He almost hit you.. He didn't hurt you, right?"

"Nope. Don't even try and get out of this, Morgan.. You, my incredibly sexy, strong, Superman.. Are going straight to the hospital. And I'm driving." Zara said as he grimaced and tried to get out of it. But naturally, she wasn't backing down, and a few minutes found him railroaded basically, into the passenger seat of her convertible, soda can to his lip, a rag to his forehead. But hey.. Deacon hadn't really been walking away from the ass beating he'd gotten just now, so Morgan figured that all things considered, he'd come out better than Deacon had.


	11. seriously michael, are you really ?

**(AUTHORS NOTE: (THANKS TO TERRYGYIMAH and A WILLIAMSON FOR REVIEWING! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE IS FOLLOWING MY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 08**

_Seriously, Michael? Are you REALLY going there?_

_(takes place a week later)_

Apparently, Kiki and Michael were as miserable as Morgan and Zara suspected they'd be. Of course, this didn't bother either of them a bit.. But then Kiki started seeking out Morgan, and she was stalling on losing Morgan's number. And then Michael started approaching Zara.

Like right now, as she stood in the doorway of her dance studio, sipping from a bottled water, looking at him, trying to decide whether she were going to laugh or kick him in the balls. Because he was essentially testing her, she could just feel it.

"Michael, can I be completely honest with you?" she asked, looking around as if she were about to tell him a deep and dark secret. He bit his lower lip then said quietly, "Yeah.I mean I was just telling you that sooner or later, Morgan will mess up, or get tired of you for your own good, Zara. You're a pretty girl."

"If you were really doing this for my own good, Michael, and you had any sort of confidence.. You'd say all of this to your brother's face. But you're not, and clearly you do not, so yeah.. You can see how I'm gonna take every little thing you say with a grain of salt, correct? I mean you did steal his wife.. Granted, she's a class A whore, but yeah.. And trust me when I say this, Michael. You might think you're the better brother because Morgan's made his mistakes.." she said, using airquotes to accentuate the words mistakes as sarcasm in the sweetest of tones dripped from her voice, before continuing, "But ask yourself, Michael.. Are his mistakes really wose than what you and that trampy, skank of a mutant inbred troll girlfriend of yours, did to him? If you can answer that.." she stated, her hand on her hips, looking up at him expectantly, waiting.

"I thought so, Michael. Now get the hell out of my studio. You really, really annoy me with your self righteousness. Your brother's clearly the better man hands down and one day, when it's too damn late, you'll see that. If of course, your moral compass isn't still completely fucked up from spending all that time being a big ol mama's boy." Zara said with a humorless smirk as she slunk past him and out the doorway, getting a running start, jumping into a dirty and oily Morgan's arms.

"Thank God you're here. He's like.. He won't fucking leave." Zara grumbled as Morgan looked down the hallway, saw his older brother standing there, watching them with a confused look on his face. "What did he say that made you so mad?"

"He was being the egotistical idiot jerk we all know and loathe. I'm sure he's a nice guy when he's not trying to mess your life up, baby, but he was basically insinuating that you'd get bored eventually, or you'd mess up eventually."

Morgan gave his brother an icy glare and then said calmly as they walked past him and into Zara's studio, "Get lost, Mike. And do me a favor.. Spend all this time you're spending trying to break me and Z up actually giving a shit about Kiki.. I mean you loved her so much, you wanted her so much.. You've got the disgusting skank now, have fun."

Michael looked from his brother to Zara and then sighed as he said calmly, "I was just trying to make her see that one day you'll do what you always do, to her, and hurt her."

"Right because I deliberately set out to hurt people. That's your job, actually. You and dad."

"He's sorry, Morgan."

"The hell he is. And even if that's true, Michael, just not really sure that I give a damn now. I mean you're always gonna be the favorite son.. At least Jax is supporting me on this, on my job, on leaving Kiki alone, on getting away from the mess you two caused, on moving on.. And that means more to me than anything any of you could possibly ever say to me or about me. At least he WAS a damn father to me."

Michael grumbled and walked out, he didn't feel like fighting, he was simply trying to make Morgan see that he was rushing into something and sooner or later, somehow, it'd blow up in his face. But he was sort of noticing that Zara and Morgan looked really intimate and cozy together, like they were happy, and it didn't matter what anyone did to try and tear them apart.

It was what he thought he and Kiki would have, but clearly, she was regretting her decision now and they fought all the time lately. He sighed as he sat down in the diner, read the newspaper.

When Morgan and Zara came in with Molly and Rafe, he just couldn't watch his brother being really and truly happy, despite what happened, so as childish as it was, he turned and walked out.

Molly and Zara sighed and exchanged looks, then quietly shrugged. There wasn't anything anyone could do to fix this, because Michael bought it on himself, clearly. And now that Morgan and Zara were happy, he was realizing just what he lost when he hurt his brother just for someone he thought he loved but clearly did not.


End file.
